Electronic devices, such as headsets, which render spatial and/or directional audio output signals are known. Such devices may be used to provide directional sound outputs in applications such as virtual or augmented reality devices.
It is useful to improve such systems to enable more accurate and realistic spatial and/or directional sound outputs to be provided to a user.